Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a rear camera for a vehicle, which is capable of providing a real-time image so as to enable a driver to obtain a rear view of a vehicle when the driver reverses or parks the vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting a rear camera for a vehicle, which is capable of mounting a rear camera on rear glass integrally with a rear wiper so as to mount the rear camera in a vehicle having no garnish without a protruding portion.
Description of Related Art
Drivers of a passenger vehicle and a commercial vehicle may easily recognize a front situation with their eyes, but an angle of view of a person is limited, so that the driver recognizes rear, left, and right situations of the vehicle through the assistance of a side mirror, a room mirror, and the like.
However, installation places of the side mirror and the room mirror are limited, and a view entering the eyes of the driver is limited according to a design of a rear side of the vehicle, so that the driver steers the vehicle while depending on his/her sense when reversing or parking the vehicle, and thus a probability of an accident is increased.
In order to solve the problem, a rear camera enabling the driver to expand a rear view is provided as a safety device and a convenient device for operating the vehicle. The rear camera is mounted to a trunk, a tail gate, a license plate, a bumper, or a fixing bolt of the vehicle, and is electrically connected with a monitor device of a driver's seat and configured to automatically transmit an image of a rear situation of the vehicle to the monitor device according to an operation of the driver or when a shift gear is in an “R” stage.
Various kinds of rear cameras are currently released and developed, and in order to prevent an appearance of the vehicle from being degraded, when the rear camera is mounted, the rear camera is generally installed in a protruding portion of a trunk or a tail gate, that is, a garnish, an emblem, and a fixing bolt (so that the rear camera is inconspicuous).
However, in a case of a vehicle having no protruding portion at a position, at which the rear camera needs to be mounted, the rear camera protrudes from a panel (because a camera lens needs to be disposed to face a lower side of the rear side of the vehicle), thereby degrading a design of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.